Treasure chests
Treasure Chests can be earned for completing quests , found while mining at or below 40KM, and can be bought using ticket. Quest Chests As of V0.25 there are 15 possible chests to obtain from Quests: *4 Basic Treasure Chests from Quest 1 through 10. *4 Decent Treasure Chests from Quest 11 through 20. *3 Good Treasure Chests from Quest 30, 40 and 50. *2 Great Treasure Chests from Quest 60 and 70. *2 Awesome Treasure Chests from Quest 70 and 80. Mining Chests Treasure Chests can be found while mining at or below 40KM. Upgrade your drill to speed up the time it takes to get to this level. If a worker finds a chest, he will hold it above his head for 10 minutes. The player then has to click on the chest before it despawns. The deeper the chest is found the greater likelihood of it having greater loot. Cost 1 ticket. Miner found chest.png|Found a chest! Before opening chest.png|Unopened Chest Opened chest.png|Opened Chest Chest - 350k.jpg|Chest - 350K Chest - 70k.jpg|Chest - 70K Chest - nothing.jpg|Chest - You got Nothing Chest - 50k.jpg|Chest - 50K Chest - 20k.jpg|Chest - 20K Chest - 250k.jpg|Chest - 250K Chest - 50K Silver.jpg|Chest - 50K Silver Chest - 100k.jpg|Chest - 100K Chest - 10k.jpg|Chest - 10K Chest - 150k.jpg|Chest - 150K Chest - 2M.jpg|Chest - 2M Chest - 1250K.jpg|Chest - 1250K Chest - 1K Coal.jpg|Chest - 1K Coal Chest - 550K.jpg|Chest - 550K Chest - 750K.jpg|Chest - 750K Chest - 1500K.jpg|Chest - 1500K Chest - You got Recipe For Fission Engine.jpg|Chest - You got Recipe For Fission Engine Chest - 50K Copper.jpg|Chest - 50K Copper Chest - 1050K.jpg|Chest - 1050K Chest - 1850K.jpg|Chest - 1850K Chest - 500K Silver.jpg|Chest - 500K Silver Chest - 50K Gold.jpg|Chest - 50K Gold Chest - 500K Platinum.jpg|Chest - 500K Platinum Chest - 6000K.jpg|Chest - 6000K Chest - 500K Gold.jpg|Chest - 500K Gold Chest - 10M.jpg|Chest - 10M Chest - 15M.jpg|Chest - 15M Chest - 20M.jpg|Chest - 20M Chest - 40M.jpg|Chest - 40M Chest - 2M Platinum.jpg|Chest - 2M Platinum Chest - 80M.jpg|Chest - 80M Skærmbillede 2014-01-07 kl. 15.05.27.png|Recipe for Drill King Engine|link=http://mrmine.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_chests Chest - 2M Diamond.jpg|Chest - 2M Diamond Chest - 110M.jpg|Chest - 110M Chest - 500K Diaamond.jpg|Chest - 500K Diamond Chest - 300M.jpg|Chest - 300M Chest - You got Recipe For Enormous Cargo.jpg|Chest - You got Recipe For Enormous Cargo Chest - 500M.jpg|Chest - 500M 900M.png|Chest - 900M Loot Basic Treasure Chest: Rewards depend on the depth of the floor on which you found the chest. Money: Min $10,000 - Max $900.000,000 Recipes: *Basic Nuclear Engine *Spike Drill *Fan 6 *Large Cargo *Intermediate Nuclear Engine *Giant Cargo Bay *Fan 7 *Fission Engine *Fan 9 *Advanced Nuclear Engine *Monster Drill *Sifting Drill Minerals: 100 - 100,000 Coal / Copper / Silver 500,000 - 2,000,000 Silver / Gold / Platinum However, there is a possibility of receiving nothing. Golden Chests Golden Chests can be found while mining at or below 40KM. If a worker finds a chest, he will hold it above his head for 10 minutes. The player then has to click on the chest before it despawns. The value of money you get from the golden chest depend on your total depth. The deeper your total depth, more money you get. Cost 10 tickets. gold.png|A miner, who has found a golden chest goldclosed.png|Closed gold chest Gold Chest Loot.jpg|Opened gold chest Chest - 9.9B.jpg|Chest - 9.9B Chest - 15B.jpg|Chest - 15B Chest - 6.6B.jpg|Chest - 6.6B Chest - 27.5B.jpg|Chest - 27.5B 193.5B.png|Chest - 193.5B Uten navn.jpg|Golden chest 249km 1.png Loot Gold Money: Min $0 Max $959.6 billion You may also get recipe for parts together with the money. Minerals: *1,000,000 / 500,000 Painite *2,500,000 / 5.000.000 / 25,000,000 Black Opal *2,500,000 / 5,000,000 Red Diamond *12.5M / 25M californium you only get half of your maximum capacity Recipes: *Giant Cargo *Sifting Drill *Fan 9 *Fission Engine *lvl 10 and lvl 11 upgrade (pls someone edit this..too lazy to copy paste all) Other: *Metal Detector (level 1 to lvl 30 (afaik)) *Manager (ability to sell all)(level 1 to level 40 (afaik)) Depth: *+1km depth *+3km depth (not available on v0.35) Tickets 20 - 33 tickets.